A Place to Return
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Head to Ru'Lude Gardens and approach the Grand Duke Palace for a cutscene. Then talk to Pherimociel at (G-6). *Head to Misareaux Coast and check the Dilapidated Gate at (I-11) to spawn three Spheroids NMs - Warder Aglaia, Warder Euphrosyne and Warder Thalia. **They have two special attacks that they all use together. If one of them is asleep at the time, they will use it when they wake up. ***'Reactive Armor:' Shock Spikes ***'Electromagnetic Field:' AoE ~117 damage, heavy knockback, strips Utsusemi. **Sleeping the Spheroids and picking them off one at a time is a proven strategy. ***They will gradually build up a Sleep resistance. **These NMs are known to be soloable by a 75 WAR, PLD, DRK, MNK, SAM, SMN, DRG, THF, BLU, BLM, NIN, WHM, PUP or RDM, but it is suggested to do this fight with a healer and a sleeper. A RDM can easily solo these Spheroids without Utsusemi; Phalanx and Stoneskin should be enough. **The NMs are susceptible to Lullaby, but build up resistance fast. Each casting of Lullaby lasts 3 seconds less than the previous one, and eventually they just resist entirely. **The NMs are also agressive and will attack anyone else close by if you are defeated and they have not despawned (takes about 10-15 minutes). *When the NMs are defeated, check the gate again for another cutscene. ---- Strategies *Can be Solo'd by a SMN75/WHM37 or SMN75/NIN37, using a combination of Shiva Sleepga, and Carbuncle kiting. It possible to pull Warder Aglaia out (30 feet) while others are sleeping to avoid linking. Won with Warder Aglaia defeated after the others despawn. *Can be Solo'd by a 75BRD/37NIN, using a combination of Minne/Mambo/Paeon *Tried using the de-spawn tactic to complete this mission but it doesn't seem to work anymore (6th August 2008). Slept all 3 Warders and Dia pulled 1 of the Warders to somewhere more than 30" away from the pack. Defeated that Warder and waited for the other 2 Warders despawn. Checked the gate upon de-spawn expecting a CS but instead, all 3 Warders spawned and started attacking me again. *Sleeping and pulling one does work, just did this today. You need to wait for the other 2 to despawn before killing the one you pulled* (8/17/08) *Can be solo'd by 75RDM/37BLM using Convert and occasional sleeps (no DoT's so sleep sticks) to keep stoneskin up. *Easily soloed by 75RDM/37BLM meleeing. Keeping stoneskin and phalanx up. Simple sleepga through out the fight when needed. Very easy. *Solo'd by 75WHM/37NIN using sleep method. Reposed first, ran towards Tavnazia until repose timer was up, slept second one, continued running until my timer was up, then melee'd third, second one awoke and arrived, slept it, killed first, killed second, third de-spawned, ran back to ??? and received CS. (8/18/08) *Yes. Samurai can solo. Sub DNC and use Meikyo Shisui straight off, killing one of them and wounding another. Using Seigan/Third Eye, heal/melee until you win.)User:Kouru 18:16, 6 September 2008 (PDT) Game Description :;Mission Orders: Cardinal Mildaurion is somewhere in Jeuno, and Ulmia is desperate to find out where she may be hiding. Perhaps the three "high-ranking" Tarutaru "officials" know something... Game Script and cutscene video COP 6-2 Video hosted on Filefront. ----